


Aiba's first (talk)

by AlexxaSick



Series: TIMESTAMP MEME [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>This was written for my <a href="http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/59854.html">TIMESTAMP MEME</a> (still open to requests!)<br/></b>
Title: Aiba's first (talk)<br/><b>Pairing</b>: Aiba x Sho x Nino<br/><b>Rating</b>: PG-13<br/><b>Genre</b>: Romance<br/><b>Beta</b>: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/"><b>mugen_ai3</b></a></span><br/><span><b>Warnings</b></span>: threesome<br/><b>Original fic</b>:<a href="http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/8654.html">Nino's Firsts</a><br/><b>Requester</b>:<span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>deelovesryo</b><br/><b>The request was as follows</b>: Nino's Firsts - I just want to know about round two, lol, or if that's not ok how is their relationship after some months or years, still the three of them? still not talking about it?<br/><b>Author's Note:</b> So... I didn't have much to say about this one. But this:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aiba's first (talk)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deelovesryo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deelovesryo).
  * Inspired by [Nino's Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663796) by [AlexxaSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick). 



> **This was written for my[TIMESTAMP MEME](http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/59854.html) (still open to requests!)  
> ** Title: Aiba's first (talk)  
>  **Pairing** : Aiba x Sho x Nino  
>  **Rating** : PG-13  
>  **Genre** : Romance  
>  **Beta** : [](http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/profile)[**mugen_ai3**](http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Warnings** : threesome  
>  **Original fic** :[Nino's Firsts](http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/8654.html)  
>  **Requester** :[](http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/) **deelovesryo**  
>  **The request was as follows** : Nino's Firsts - I just want to know about round two, lol, or if that's not ok how is their relationship after some months or years, still the three of them? still not talking about it?  
>  **Author's Note:** So... I didn't have much to say about this one. But this:

**Aiba's first (talk)**

It's Aiba who talks about it first, but he doesn't talk about it with either Sho or Nino. He tells Ohno, because he needs to sort his mind and his heart, and he knows Ohno won't say a thing. Not to him, not to anyone else. But he's mistaken, because Ohno says something. He tells Aiba what he needs to hear, and it is exactly what makes all the turmoil in his head and his chest calm down.

What Ohno said was:  
"If you're feeling all right… I don't understand what the problem is…"


End file.
